1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hand grip for a hand tool and, in particular, to a grip for golf clubs and the like.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A large number of devices such as sleeves, tapes and the like have been designed to provide a non-slipping, gripping surface for handles of hand tools and racket handles which often become coated with perspiration and oil. Popular among such devices are tapes of plastic foam or cotton which have an adhesive backing and a rough exterior surface to facilitate gripping. The adhesive backing, however, requires use of foams of a high structural resistance to tearing, thereby limiting the choice of useful materials. Separation is also experienced in the seam between adjacent wraps with these tapes.
Another device comprises a removable sleeve of a porous material such as terry cloth or sponge material shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,614,100. While the latter device can be removed and washed and thereby does not suffer the disadvantage of becoming saturated with perspiration, this device is bulky and is not formed of readily compressible material. Consequently, the non-circular or asymmetric shape of a handle is obscured by the removable sleeve and the desired kinesthetic preception of the tool position in the user's hand is greatly inhibited or lost. Another disadvantage of terry cloth or sponge is the high water retention of these materials. Under strenuous use, such as during a competitive athletic contest, these materials can become water soaked, increasing greatly their weight (which tends to unbalance the tool) and decreasing their efficiency by preventing air circulation through the material.